General
General Information Generals can be hired at the Tavern and when you click on the image of the general in the pop up screen, each general’s more detailed information will be displayed. • Grade (성급) : The higher the grade of general, it will have higher war related ability for the game play • Type (관직) : Generals are divided into Military and Political types. Military type generals possess expertise for offensive combat while political type generals exhibit superior defensive power. • Growth (성장치): This displays the current experience amount that a general. Once the general reaches 100, it will level up and become stronger. Players can obtain experience by warfare or using “Stone of experience” items. • Attack (공격력) : This attribute will affect the troops attack power and will increase the damage given to opponent generals. • Defense (방어력): This attribute will affect the troops defense power and will decrease the damage taken by opponent generals. • HP (생명력) : This is the total hit points of the general. Once this becomes 0, the general will die. HP will recover gradually over time or player can use “HP recovery pot” for recovering HP. • Life Span (수명) : Whenever a general dies, his/her life span will get deducted by -1 and when life span reaches “0”, this general will disappear. When a general’s life span reduced significantly, players may use “Stone of Life” to increase life span again. General Appointment After hiring a general, a player can appoint it as “Commander” or “Governor”. Commander : Will be the initial general to fight against invader’s general. Governor : Depending on the governing general’s ability, the territory will have enhanced effect on its resource and defense. General Skill In Empire, there is a variety of general skills with different effects. Depending on different types of generals, it can improve attack power, defense power, movement speed in battle or increase resource production output. General’s skills fall into two main categories and each line of skills can be learned in limited quantity per each general. • Skills that activate on warfare : Maximum 3 skills can be learned. • Skills that are related to controlling troops or initially learned skills : Maximum 5 skills can be learned. If a player learns more skills than these skills stated above, the new skill will randomly replace previously learned skill. General Leveling Each general will level up once it acquires certain amount of experience points. Experience can be obtained through battling or using “Stone of Experience” item. Once a general levels up, its status attributes will increase. For General’s skills, there are some skills that requires generals to be at certain level in order to learn and use. General Recruitment Generals can be recruited at tavern and once a player execute “Search” option, available generals will be shown up. Once new available generals are found in search process, now a player can hire this general. There are different methods of search for new generals. Search by using “DENA” : Select this search method and consume Dena to search for new generals. The grade of the searched generals will be random. However for higher level of search, it will cost More DENA. Search by using “GEM” : Select this search method and consume GEM to search for new generals. Unlike Dena Search, this method will guarantee you a result of desired graded general to be found. Search for EPIC General : This will consume GEMS. Only this method will have a chance to find the highest EPIC GRADE 6 generals. However, this method will not guarantee a player to find Grade 6 general by 100%. General Disposal Players can sell or dispose their generals at tavern. Purchase and sale can be made only by DENA and the minimum selling price is set at 11 Dena. Once sales transaction is completed, 20% of the final sales amount will be deducted as sales fee to the game system. If a player desires to cancel his/her sales of general, this player can do so by clicking “Cancel Sales” button in tavern. General Dispatch When a player owns multiple territories, he/she can dispatch generals to different territories. In order to dispatch generals, players shall select “Dispatch” option in General’s window. Once the dispatch has been made, the general will now belong to the destination territory that the general was sent to.